


doctrinam

by Shinkirou



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Daily December, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds it somewhat hard to help when Thor’s focused more on getting in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctrinam

**Author's Note:**

> ... I really hate the way this turned out, so I will likely edit it later. For now though, enjoy if you are so inclined.

It all starts, when, inevitably, Thor’s grades fall enough that coach Fury tells him that he’s either going to have to raise his grades, or be kicked off the team, star player or not.

And, of course, why pay for a tutor (not that he couldn’t afford one; being the son of Odin doesn't exactly amount to nothing) when he could just beg his brother to help him?

Which leads to Thor sitting outside Loki’s door, whining about how they’re brothers (to which Loki replies loudly that they’re not, and while that’s technically true it isn’t the point right now, damnit), and how Loki should help him just this once, just until he catches up and raises his grades a little, and please Loki, I’ll even give you the last few hundred dollars so you can buy that motorcycle you’ve been eyeing and fill it with gas for a month (which, yes, more expensive than a tutor, but Loki knows him better than anyone and knows how to make him pay attention… or knows how to discipline him if he doesn’t), come on, pleaseeeee?

Loki slams the door open (nearly smashing Thor in the face) and Thor honestly can’t tell if it’s the promise of finally getting the motorcycle he’s been eyeing for months or his mounting annoyance with Thor’s whining that causes it. Loki’s expression is mostly blank, save for the tiniest twitch in his mouth – again, Thor can’t tell if it’s annoyance or anticipation. Loki answers that question when he says, “give me half of the motorcycle money now, and we’ve got a deal.”

Thor beams and transfers the money to Loki’s account from his phone immediately, and after Loki checks to confirm it’s there, he sighs and says, “Alright, which grades are the worst?”  
“The worst” end up being psychology and astronomy. Nothing too major, though his English grades are apparently on the decline as well, which is really just pathetic to Loki. Still, with the thought of finally obtaining the motorcycle, he tells Thor to get his books and come back, as he refuses to work in Thor’s room.

Loki isn’t really sure what to expect from Thor – Thor is definitely not the studious type and has a nefariously short attention span when it comes to such matters, but at the same time he does love football so maybe the threat of being kicked off the team will motivate him to pay attention. That seems to be the case – for the first few minutes, anyway, Thor starts off attentive, and asks questions, and actually listens. Then his attention starts to drift, and Loki can tell the moment it happens, so he quickly begins throwing out questions every few sentences. Every time Thor can’t answer them, Loki throws something at him.

Unfortunately, Loki doesn’t really have that many things to throw, and Thor seems to be getting agitated anyway, so Loki says that they should probably take a break. Thor gets up with a sigh of relief, and Loki starts writing down things that they’ve covered in more manageable chunks, tiny little bullet points so Thor doesn’t have quite so much to read.

Thor leaves the room, and for a moment Loki grows worried that Thor was more frustrated than he thought, but he returns quickly enough carrying some food and two glasses of milk. Loki smiles at him, just a bit, because Thor grabbed healthy options for snacks – some carrots, and some peaches. A weird combination, but at least it wasn’t cookies or something equally sugary.

Loki hands over the shortened notes so Thor can read them over while they eat, but when Thor is done practically inhaling his food as Loki simply nibbles on his own (he hadn’t been particularly hungry, but he wasn’t about to turn it down, either), he feels more than sees Thor’s eyes darting up to look at him. Loki continues to read passages from the book, writing with one hand and holding the book open with the other, a carrot dangling out of his mouth, and he briefly wonders what Thor is staring at.

Before he can ask, Thor shifts a bit, seeming fidgety, and as Loki frees a hand to move the carrot, he looks up.

Thor is staring at his mouth, and Loki suddenly realizes how he must have looked. At least, judging by the way Thor’s face is flushed and how quickly he averts his eyes when Loki catches him staring.

Ordinarily Loki might tease him, but they are supposed to be studying and even though they don’t always get along, Loki doesn’t want to see Thor kicked off the team. So he bites hard through the carrot and shoots a glare at Thor, who looks properly cowed, and continues making notes.

Of course, Thor is nothing if not stubborn, so Loki isn’t terribly surprised when Thor scoots closer, though Loki _is_ somewhat surprised when Thor stands again. At least until Thor walks closer toward Loki, and by the time Loki realizes what exactly it is Thor’s going to do, the annoying brat is already sliding in behind him, sitting with his back pressed to the headboard and his chest pressed to Loki’s back. Loki makes an agitated noise low in his throat – he should have leaned back the second Thor stood up, but he honestly hadn’t expected this – and then Thor is spreading his legs a little further and bodily pulling Loki back between them to sit in his lap. 

Loki feels Thor’s face approaching his neck and quickly squirms away as far as he can given the tight restriction of Thor’s arms around his middle. “No, Thor, you have to study.”

Thor whines quietly in his ear, “I have been, c’mon Loki, this is boring…”

Loki scowls harder and tries to turn enough to show Thor his displeasure. But then, when Thor is being this stubborn sometimes Loki has to switch tactics, and so he hisses, “You’ll get kicked off the team if you fail another test, pay attention! I am trying to make this as easy as possible for you.”

Loki can feel more than see Thor’s grin, pressed against his ear as it is. “I am. You have my full, undivided attention.”

Loki snorts, knowing that is a lie in the ways that matter, though he does not doubt that Thor would pay his body full attention, given the chance. “Is that so. Well alright, tell me what a quasar is.”

Thor’s silence is more than answer enough, and with a reluctant (and somewhat petulant) sigh, Thor moves back, releasing his iron grip on Loki, who immediately uses the freedom to put some distance between them. Still, this has given him an idea on how to keep Thor paying attention, and so with a smirk, Loki asks, falsely innocent, “How about a compromise?”

Thor looks up at him with a bewildered expression, then seems to hesitate. “What sort of compromise are you suggesting?”

Loki can’t help the mischievous laugh that springs forth at the cautious expression on Thor’s face. “Oh, nothing you won’t enjoy. How about this: at the end of each chapter, I will give you five questions. If you can answer all five to my satisfaction, I will…” Loki pauses for effect, Thor genuinely hanging on to his every word, “… Reward you.”

This proves most effective, as Loki expected it might. At first Thor's attention still seems wavering, like he's considering pressing forward again and interrupting Loki with a kiss, but eventually he settles back and reads the shortened notes that Loki hands him. Loki can practically feel the moment when Thor realizes just how simplified and condensed the notes are, because a fine tension seeps out of his shoulders and he sags back further against the headboard. When he is done the first chapter's worth, he looks up - Loki's been writing the mock quiz while Thor was studying, but before Loki can trade their papers, Thor mumbles a quiet thanks. 

As expected, Loki knows him better than anyone. 

Thor offers the notes and takes the mock quiz from Loki, and sets to answering it. Thor is almost startled to see how much he has absorbed, because he flies through the first four questions, and so when he gets to the fifth and falters slightly, he's almost too frustrated to continue. 

Loki touches his arm, abruptly close, and Thor sucks in a breath, then lets it out slowly through his teeth. He forces himself to think back - the notes are short, concise, and there really isn't that much to them - and then it comes to him sharply, like a flash of lightning. He quickly jots down the answer in case he forgets, then looks back over the other four to make sure he didn't make any careless mistakes. 

Loki's been reading over it already, apparently, because the second Thor moves to press the paper back into his palm, Loki pushes it to the side and slides into Thor's lap, chest to chest this time. Thor instinctively wraps one arm around Loki's waist to keep him in place, and Loki's face nuzzles into his throat. They breathe together, Loki forcing Thor to focus on keeping his frustration in check. It's surprisingly calming, for all Thor was expecting... Something else. 

Loki reaches back without pulling away, and once the notes are in Thor's hands, they repeat the process. 

The second time Thor succeeds, Loki begins pressing gentle kisses anywhere he can reach. This makes it hard to concentrate, so the third time he nearly messes up, but catches himself last second and earns the privilege of having his shirt removed, Loki's kisses trailing low over his stomach, ticklish but arousing. The fourth sees Loki removing his own shirt; the fifth, Loki strokes his hand over Thor's cock, still clothed, making concentration nearly impossible. 

The sixth, and Loki is tugging Thor's now painfully stiff cock out of his jeans and into his mouth. 

There is no seventh chapter, Loki reveals once as he's pulling in air - Thor's all caught up, but in order to be sure Thor remembers any of it, Loki hands him a sheet with questions from each chapter. Thor nearly cries - it's a full thirty questions, and Loki isn't sucking hard, or fast - just lazily swiping his tongue around and occasionally whimpering. 

It's torture, and it'll last until Loki is satisfied that he knows the answers. 

But Thor knows he can't concentrate like this, and the light sucking on his cock won't be enough to bring him off - and he is also aware that if he reaches for Loki's hair to try and force him to move faster, Loki will pull away entirely. This is a game that Thor can't win, and he knows it, so he huffs quietly and pulls Loki's mouth off his cock as he mumbles, "Alright, alright, you win."

Loki grins, but pulls back and waits for Thor to finish the test. It's still hard to focus with Loki staring at him intently, so Thor starts with the questions he is sure he knows the answers to. Then he moves to the ones he is uncertain of, and finally the ones he is more likely guessing at. When he looks up to hand it back to Loki, after checking over his answers, he finds Loki palming himself roughly, biting his lip near bloody and spasming with pleasure. Thor's own cock had softened over the time, but staring at Loki looking so debauched sends the blood rushing into it again. 

Loki shoves the papers aside and practically throws himself into Thor's lap, mouths frantically meeting as Loki chokes and gasps and has to stop touching himself lest he come. Thor pulls him flush against his chest, forcing their cocks together and Loki chokes on a moan and pulls his hips back to avoid the contact - Thor knows that Loki doesn't want to come just yet, but Thor also knows that he definitely wants to watch Loki come undone, so he forces out, "'s fine, wanna watch, let go", and drags Loki forward again, cocks dragging together borderline painfully and Thor biting roughly into Loki's pale shoulder. Loki comes with a strangled cry, jerking erratically forward to draw it out, as Thor carefully stretches to pull the lube out of his top drawer, attempting not to dislodge Loki in the process. 

Loki eyes him wearily, oversensitive and aching simultaneously, but doesn't pull away as Thor pulls him to lay down, head nestled into Thor's neck lazily. If his cock wasn't screaming for attention, Thor would be inclined to stay like this, Loki contented and peaceful and no longer nagging him. 

And then it's almost like Loki is reading his thoughts, because after a few seconds, and just as Thor is about to move, Loki pulls away and reaches down for the blasted piece of paper that Thor would have been perfectly happy to never see again. Thor's cock is actually painful now, and Loki is still so close, tempting as anything, but Thor knows better than to push it. So he waits tensely while Loki glances over his answers, fidgeting with his blanket and stroking himself mindlessly every few seconds in a feeble attempt to alleviate the pain. 

It probably takes all of two minutes for Loki to read everything over, but Thor feels like it's the longest punishment he's ever endured for anything, and he's not even sure he deserves it. When Loki finally drops the paper off the side of the bed again, Thor's breath catches inadvertently in his throat. Then Loki is asking, voice positively wrecked and oh, that's because of Thor's cock, "how do you want me?" and Thor is pulling him forward again before the question even fully registers in his lust addled mind. 

Even when it does, and he realizes that he must have done well on the test for Loki to be offering such a rare gift of letting Thor choose how he wants Loki positioned, he's too desperate for release to give it the consideration it deserves. As such, he uncaps the lube hurriedly, almost spilling it (and judging by the flare Loki flashes him, that would _not_ be appreciated) before he manages to coat his fingers in it, reaching behind Loki and spreading it liberally before pushing one finger in, followed almost immediately by another. Loki is relaxed, and still lazy from his own orgasm, and only flinches slightly at the pain. Thor presses kisses and nips anywhere his mouth lands, then when Loki begins whining, pushes in a third finger.

Loki grinds back against them after a few seconds, and Thor pulls them out perhaps a little too quickly, judging by the choked gasp Loki emits, but he's in a hurry. Loki coats Thor's cock with lube to his own satisfaction, and then Thor is pulling him further up his chest and, after carefully lining them up, pulling down on Loki's hips until his cock is enveloped in the smooth heat.

Loki twitches and bites his lip, and Thor attempts to distract him by swathing his tongue over Loki's nipples. It seems to work, because Loki almost absent-mindedly begins to lift slightly, but Thor knows he is too tired to do all the work himself, and so he is the one to push Loki back down, speared open on Thor's cock like an offering. There will be bruises on his neck and hips from Thor's teeth and hands, but nothing he won't be able to hide. Still, from the way Loki keens and slams down harder, forcing Thor to rise to meet him, it won't take long for Thor to come.

He'd been aching before, and with Loki splayed so provocatively, riding Thor's cock in earnest, it's too much. It's over almost embarrassingly fast, with a cry of "brother" from Thor, though Loki makes no comment, only squeezes to draw it out, then drops to lay by Thor's chest, catching his breath. Thor's fingers card through Loki's hair, damp with sweat, and when Loki finally evens out his breathing, says, "I'm actually surprised you got everything right."

Thor grins, and mutters, "Even I can surprise you sometimes. But it certainly has to do with the method."

"You're a physical person. It only makes sense to have you associate memories with actions." Loki pauses and lifts his head, smirking wickedly before continuing, "Though I suspect while you are writing your test, you'll be making some very interesting faces..."

Thor blinks, confused, before it dawns on him that, yes, as he is trying to remember the answers, he will be remembering everything that Loki has been doing to him. He takes a half-hearted swing at Loki that he ducks beneath, but then Thor drops his arm to keep Loki cuddled against him. 

Yes, these sessions are going to cost a lot, but if he gets rewarded like this, then at least he knows he'll pay attention. Which was the whole purpose, despite what his cock seems to believe.

Though he might find it even harder to focus in class, it’ll be worth it, he’s sure.

... Well, mostly. Loki will probably charge him more next time. But then, perhaps he will also reward better...

Thor finds himself looking forward to it.


End file.
